


half empty

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [4]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: let me know when he has turned you down again so i can laugh.hiwan does but doesn't really say, 'i dare you.' hyuntak's never been the type to turn down a dare.[ bend don't break; hiwan/hyuntak ]





	half empty

Without a knock or any warning whatsoever, Hyuntak gets his fingers around the handle and pulls the door to Hiwan's room wide open, stepping inside without a care for what the other may or may not have be doing. Not like it matters, none of it was as important as what Hyuntak was about to say. "I'm going to tell Ryung to fuck me," Hyuntak resolutely explains once he's shut the door behind him.

 

.

 

Hiwan had been asleep, after spending most of his morning with Jinwoo, his entire body had just felt on fire. He couldn't dance, everyone and their mother knew that. But Jinwoo had seemed adamant to have him make a fool of himself. He'd only been awake for a few minutes when his door had opened. He raises a brow at Hyuntak. "When?" He stifles a yawn as he shifts in the bed. "Don't tell him without me."

 

.

 

"I don't know  _ when _ , I just am." He leans back against the door, arms folded over his chest. "And I'm not telling him  _ with _ you, you'd ruin the whole point." Hyuntak talks like he's planning some important military operation; to him, this does feel just the same as one at this moment in time. "Unless you've been blowing him in his room when no one's around."

 

.

 

"Oh." Hiwan brushes it off, snorting a laugh at his last words. "I'd tell you, obviously. If you think I'd pass up the opportunity to one-up you, then you don't know me at all." Hiwan forces himself to sit up, pushing the covers away from him. "What made you decide this, then?"

 

.

 

"I'm going to beat him at his own game. And to do that, I need to change my strategy." It takes a short space of silence before Hyuntak's zeroing in on Hiwan's covers, the corners of his lips dipping slightly. "Be more careful with those," he murmurs. He doesn't give Hiwan time to respond before he's talking again. "But I just wanted you to know why you're going to hear me screaming from his room after this works."

 

.

 

"Right." Hiwan rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands, another yawn escaping him. He looks down at the covers and then at Hyuntak, and then at himself. "I'm wearing underwear." He points out "why would I need to be careful?" Hiwan laughs, and it's not meant to sound as sarcastic as it does but he accepts it. "Screaming because you're throwing a tantrum when he doesn't fuck you?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak's eyes narrow and he hopes the look chills Hiwan straight down to the bone. He strides forward when he sees an opportunity to make the rare double-pointer; with minor struggling, Hyuntak yanks Hiwan's covers off the bed and onto the floor, kicking them away from his feet when they land near him. "One, be  _ careful _ because it's less work later when you're neat about getting out of bed. Two," Hyuntak leans forward, back bending as he rests his hands on the edge of the bed, "he's probably going to be a better lay than you could ever  _ dream _ of being. Going to be, because he  _ will _ fuck me."

 

.

 

Hiwan smirks, his eyes never leaving hyuntak as he first pulls away the covers. It doesn't bother Hiwan, he's not the kind of neat person who makes his bed anyway. What's the point when he's only going to make it messy later? He doesn't even lean back as hyuntak rests against the bed, smirk still spread across his lips. "He probably is." Hiwan agrees, shrugging his shoulders. "Ryung is older and has more experience. Also, he plays guitar. He's bound to be good with his fingers."

 

.

 

Hyuntak's eyes continue to narrow, and soon he can barely see through his glare. The darkness make him angry, the words coming out of Hiwan's mouth make him angry, Hiwan himself makes Hyuntak especially angry, and he pushes himself away from the bed with a frustrate grunt and turns away to face the door. Hiwan's piggybacking off his point, which means he's not wrong, and that only makes it worse.

 

.

 

"Come on now." Hiwan leans back, resting against his hands as he watches Hyuntak. "You're not really going to get stroppy because of that, are you?" He shifts so he can reach forward just enough to wrap his arms around Hyuntak's waist. "And you didn't really come all this way to tell me how you're going to get Ryung to fuck you, did you?"

 

.

 

"Oh no, of course not." The pep that drips off his voice now is as fake as it could be, and Hyuntak mentally pats himself on the back for his talent at being so blatantly obvious with it. "I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be around later today. I have a meeting. In an office. With a group of cute, experienced men that are also going to fuck me over the nearest table."

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, arms sliding away from Hyuntak and resting behind himself again. "Oh?" He doesn't know if this is an attempt to make him jealous, or if Hyuntak is just doing his dumb little teasing. Probably both, maybe neither. "Use protection." He says as he lets himself fall back against the mattress. "And wash yourself before you ask me to come inside you again." He closes his eyes, contemplating what the probability of him falling asleep again would be.

 

.

 

"I shouldn't have had sex with you," he sighs, and as theatric as his delivery is, the words themselves don't hold any weight to them. "I've lost my luster, my power." Despite there being a perfectly good bed for him to sit on, Hyuntak's dramatics demand that he falls to the floor in a cross-legged heap, so that is exactly what he does. "And now whatever's going on in Ryung's head is spreading to you. I'm done for."

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs as he turns so he can see Hyuntak a little better. "You're so dramatic." He muses, resting his chin on his hands. "Ryung has a better way of dealing with you. The thought of you being fucked by an office full of men pisses me off." He frowns. "In fact the sheer idea of anyone else touching you makes me a little angry." He knew that Hyuntak wasn't his, and they hadn't really labelled what they were. But he was allowed to be jealous, it was a natural human emotion. "I like it when you moan  _ my _ name. And I'm glad you had sex with me."

 

.

 

"Then why don't you  _ act _ like it?" The sound of his voice has moved a few inches away from the more dramatic and slipped into an old glove: whiny sulking. "How am I supposed to know if you don't roughhouse me a little, or push me into something. Or tell me I'm gross and that I should shut up." Hyuntak shifts on the floor so he's kneeling and facing Hiwan, hands clinging to the edge of the mattress again. "Why are you and Ryung so fucking  _ cool _ about everything? It's annoying."

 

.

 

He sighs, the edge of Hyuntak's tone all too familiar but not in the way he'd like. "Because I'm meant to be  _ cool _ , Hyuntak." He smiles. "And I just woke up, you could give me a little slack for being half asleep when you declared you were gonna be bent over a table by a group of  _ experienced _ men." Now he's fully awake, there's an added hint of bile in his words as he says them. "You are fucking  _ disgusting _ ." He says fondly, closing the gap between them so he can rest his forehead against Hyuntak's. "Just because I'm more accustomed to deal with that fact, doesn't mean it makes me any less turned on."

 

.

 

Hyuntak stares him straight in the eye for a moment, as if Hiwan's words actually made some kid of breakthrough. The jury's still out on whether or not that's the case when Hyuntak huffs and moves away from Hiwan so he could get off the floor and climb onto the bed, his knees asking for something softer to rest on. "You're turning this into an excuse to be sappy, and honestly I think that's even worse."

 

.

 

"No I'm not." He laughs, watching as Hyuntak moves to the bed. "I'm simply saying that you're mine to touch and nobody else can fuck you." He shrugs. "But we both know that's not the case." He would never expect or assume that Hyuntak would be okay with that. He probably wouldn't. "Though the thought of you and Ryung fucking is pretty hot. I like that image a lot." He muses. "Someone who can probably keep their cool through making you purr, that'd be amazing."

 

.

 

He hates everything. Officially. If there was a huge mountain within teleporting distance and he was capable of teleporting at all, he could declare this newly found truth at the very top of said mountain until his lungs shriveled up and died. Hyuntak doesn't say anything to that, doesn't know how to say something that won't end in Hiwan making it worse for him, and instead reaches over Hiwan to get to the blankets he'd thrown onto the floor. And if his ass happens to move like it's being put on display while he takes his sweet time picking the blanket up and dragging it back onto the bed, Hyuntak doesn't know why and had no part in it.

 

.

 

"You're a menace." Hiwan huffs, a hand moving to rest on his ass. "Or like some horn dog peacock." He frowns slightly as Hyuntak seems to purposely take his time. It's not exactly ideal for Hiwan to be getting worked up at this moment in time. His body is still catching up with him, and there are certain parts which are more hyper aware than others. "I prefer your ass when it's more like, in my face, though."

 

.

 

"Your face?" He lowers his back for the sake of getting the covers onto the bed, shifting his weight around as he ironed it down as best as his hands could manage around the bottom of the bed. "Or Ryung's?" Hyuntak pulls the covers up and over Hiwan then as he knelt on the pillows, patting around Hiwan's thighs as if he were innocently tucking him into bed.

 

.

 

"My face." He confirms, and then he thinks about it. "Ryung's too." He frowns and shakes his head. "Just mine." He finally decides, watching as he continues to fight with the covers. "Are you going to continue being a nuisance or are you going to find Ryung and get rejected again?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak stills his hands for a moment before hitting Hiwan's thighs just a little harder than was necessary and completely pulling his hands away. "I was going to get my ass in your face, maybe suck your dick while I did, but you're right," he gets off the pillows, one leg dangling off the side of the bed as he starts to move off. "I have more important things to do."

 

.

 

Hiwan frowns, pushing past the covers again so he can put his hand on Hyuntaks leg that isn't hung over the side of the bed. "Don't dangle a carrot like that." He huffs. "Don't abandon me now you've turned me on."

 

.

 

"Aw, Wannie," he coos. Hyuntak leans his face in closer and gives Hiwan a pout, the borderline mocking one that he reserves for situations when he's not trying to earn points of some kind. "Then don't be a smartass."

 

.

 

"If only it were that easy." He exhales through his nose, jaw tensing at the mention of his nickname. One he still hates, in truth. "I'm not being a smartass anyway." He mumbles, hand crawling further between Hyuntak's legs.

 

.

 

"An asshole? Just--" He cracks just a bit when his body decides he's done pretending Hiwan's hand isn't in the area that it is, having to take a moment before he gets himself back on track, focusing more heavily on Hiwan's face to distract himself. "Just an ass? A dick?"

 

.

 

"You like both of those things, take your pick." Hiwan mumbles, palm pressing against the area he knows will have the best effect on Hyuntak - or at least try to have a good effect.

 

.

 

It feels like an elaborate and practiced magic trick the way Hiwan presses a button and Hyuntak's body so easily responds to it, a soft moan catching in his throat. One of his hands circles around Hiwan's wrist, and there's a moment where Hyuntak can't tell if his hand is there to keep Hiwan's in place or shove it away. He decides on the latter, somewhat reluctantly. "I'm leaving you high and dry."

 

.

 

He frowns, pulling his wrist away from Hyuntak's grasp. "Alright, piss off then." He shifts away from Hyuntak best he can, leaning back against his pillows. He's frustrated because of the unnecessary wake up call. "Let me know when Ryung has turned you down again so I can laugh."

 

.

 

"I'll invite you to watch when he doesn't." It's already been done, but as Hyuntak gets off the bed, he figures pulling at the covers deserves a second performance to emphasis his point. He doesn't pull as hard, just enough to have something to throw over Hiwan's stupid face before huffing and turning on his heels to leave the room.

 


End file.
